This Is Me
by esjae
Summary: I thought my life was pretty normal. I had blond hair and blue eyes, very normal. I was tall for my age, quite normal. Then my life turned upside down!


This Is Me

Chapter 1  
It all started on the 7th of October, my 13 birthday.  
I woke up like normal, I could tell this day was going to be different, maybe because I hit the teens.  
I went downstairs in my PJ's, I thought to my self this is very quiet for my birthday maybe because they are thowing a surprise party.  
So I went into the kitchen, the lights were off, so I turned them on.  
Then my mum, dad, nan, bampy, sister, brother, my twin, my best friend and my boyfriend jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE"  
I was so happy that all my family and friends came to wish me happy birthday.

My mum and dad came up to me first.  
" happy birthday Hun" my dad said.  
" Emily I think you should go up stairs and get changed I think you will find some new clothes in your wardrobe" my mum said " Thanks mum and dad"  
So I go upstairs to get changed I find a nice new dress in my favorite colour, baby blue.  
Unlike my twin Ella Swan. I was not a girlie girl.  
I was just your normal girl.  
We are twins just born on different days her birthday is on the 8Th of October. Our mum had a long labour that's why we were born on different days.  
I was born just before midnight and Ella was born a while after midnight.  
I got dressed then I went back down stairs.  
My sister Molly and my brother Tony came up to me and they gave me my gifts.  
Molly gave me a new pair of earring's and a necklace.  
Tony gave me a new cd. It was a cd that I liked.  
" Thanks Molls and Tiny" Tiny was my nickname to Tony because he is 18 and tiny!  
Next my nan and bampy came up to me.  
" Emily. We have made a back account for you. And we have put ?000 in it"  
"Oh my god. Nan and bampy you didn't need to do it"  
" Yes we did. Because when ever a grandchild turns 13 we give then ?000 each"  
Next Ella came up to me with a big box.  
" Emily this is for you"  
I open it to find a jewelry box with jewelry in it.  
" Ella you shouldn't of got me anything. Because you the best present a girl can have. So next year dont get me anything"  
" ok"  
Next my best friend Sarah came up to me and gave a flat box thingy.  
" I know you'll like it"  
I open it and find a book-set.  
"Thanks Sarah"  
Next was my boyfriend Leo Cullen.  
" Emily"  
"Yes" " I'm picking you up at 7 tonight"  
" Ok I'll be ready"  
My mum cooked breakfast for everyone.  
It was a squash to fit everyone around the table.  
I sat next to Sarah and Leo.  
After breakfast everyone went home.  
I went to have a shower, because I had a big day, I had to go get a present for Ella, get ready for my present off Leo.  
So I went into the shower, turned the on the radio and turned the shower on hot.  
It was very hot, but I like it hot.  
I got out, I went to my wardrobe, I picked a comfy pair of skinny jeans and a nice baby blue shirt and a dark blue jumper because it was cold outside.  
I picked up my purse and put it in my my baby blue bag along with my mobile phone and my keys.  
I told my mum were I was going she said get a card as-well.  
Before I stepped outside my phone went off.  
"Hello"  
"Hi Em its me Leo"  
" Hi Leo"  
" What are you doing"  
" Well getting a card for El and then getting ready for tonight"  
"Oh, OK because I thought you could come meet me at the beach"  
" OK. I'll be there in 10 minutes"  
" Bye babes"  
"Bye"  
What does Leo want me down at the beach for?  
Normally it means a snog in July but in October I don't know what it means.  
So I pick up my gift, I preordered it so all I had to do was pick it up.  
I walked down to the beach, I pulled my coat tightly around me because it was rather cold.  
I find Leo sitting on a bench, he waved to me and gestured for me come over.  
I walked over to him, I saw him smile, I wondered why he smiled maybe it was because he loved me.  
Me and Leo have been a couple for almost a year.  
I remember the day he asked me out, it was on my 12th birthday, I went to school like any day, when I got there, I went to my locker and found a card in there saying " happy b-day Emily. Will you go out with me. Come and tell me by the old oak tree in the quad at break. I'll be waiting. Leo x"  
I remember it like it was yesterday.  
I sit next to Leo in the bench.  
" Hi Leo"  
" Hi Em. The reason I've told you to come to the beach is because today is a very important day"  
" Yes I know it is. It is our one year anniversary"  
" Well done. How did you remember"  
" Well.. On the way to the beach I found a nice shop selling wedding and anniversary stuff, I went in there and i got you something. Its not much but i hope you will like it." " You shouldn't of"  
"Well its to late now." I give him the gift, it was a dog tag with our names on it.  
" Emily. This is a mega gift. I wish I brought you something. Oh wait I have something for you. Close your eyes"  
I close my eyes and Leo gives me a kiss.  
I think of the times we have spent together and the fact Leo is a year older than me, but my mum and dad didn't mind because they wanted me to be happy, so they let me keep him as a boyfriend, I also think Ella is jelouse of me and Leo because she never has had a long tearm relationship like me and Leo.  
After the kiss we went and got chips because it was to cold to get ice cream.  
I had to pay because Leo forgot his money.  
" Leo"  
" Yes Emily"  
" You know when you kissed me just then"  
" Yes." " Well I was thinking of when you asked me out"  
" I know it wasn't the best way to ask you but it worked, didn't it"  
" Yes it did work even though I liked you way before you asked me out"  
" I know that because your brother told my brother then my brother told me then I realized who it was. Then I remembered that at lunch I sat on the same table as you. We spent all of the lunch time talking about movies and bands and singers and favorite foods and the beach"  
" I loved that day"  
" Me to. Do you know why"  
" No,why"  
" It was the day I found out that I loved you"  
" Aw that is mega sweet. And look were that day got us. our one year anniversary"  
I look at my watch it says half six " Leo I think I have to go because it is half six and you have to pick me up in 30 minutes"  
" Oh my god your right"  
" Bye Leo I have to go see you in 30 minutes"  
I ended up haveing a taxi home, when I got in I gave my mum the card and present, then I ran up stairs.  
I walked into my bedroom and fined Ella sitting on my bed.  
" Ella what are you doing in my room? You know I like my room with no one in it when I'm not home"  
" Well i was going to ask if you needed any help with finding a outfit for the surprise"  
" Nope. Don't. In a rush." I said falling over my jeans.  
I get in to a nice blue formal dress " Ella were is Leo taking me"  
" Out to dinner in the posh restaurant in town"  
" Ok. Good this will do"  
I found a pair of blue high heels put them on then I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make up.  
I had blue eye shadow on, mascara, blush and lip-gloss.  
I put my hair into a classy side pony.  
" Em. Leo is outside"  
" Um. OK. Go down stairs and tell him that I will be ready soon"  
" Ok. I'll try my best"  
Ella walks downstairs.  
I find a little blue bag, just big enough for my mobile, keys and my purse and a lip-gloss I walk down the stairs and into the living room, I find Leo sat on the chair in a tuxedo.  
" Happy birthday "  
" So. Where are you takeing me"  
" Well, close your eyes"  
"Ok"  
Leo takes me out the front door then tells me to open my eyes.  
" Oh, Leo you shouldn't have got a limo"  
" Do you want to be late for the surprise"  
" Well no"  
" Well get in then"  
So I get in, then Leo gets in, the limo was like nothing I've seen it had a t.v in it aswell as a cd player and a glitter disco ball.  
" Leo this is amazing"  
" Nothing but the best for my girlfriend on her birthday"  
" So were are you takeing me"  
" Out to dinner in the town, then back to my place, because my parents are away for the weekend, then we can do what we want in my place"  
" Sounds good"  
The limo stops outside Pillers.  
" We are here." Leo said with a smile on this face.  
" So lets go eat"  
I walk in first and Leo follows me .  
" I've book a table for two under the name of Emily"  
" Yes sir. This way please"  
Leo is amazing first our beach date then the limo, now this.  
We sit at the table and look at the menus " To start I'll have the chicken soup please"  
" Make that two chicken soups please"  
As we waited for our soup, we talked.  
" Emily"  
" Yes Leo"  
" Do you know how much I love you"  
" I think I know how much you love me"  
" Okay, tell me"  
" You love me more than I think. I know you love me because we wouldn't be here of you didn't love me. And you could of found a girl who is the same age as you and you could of went out with her not me, but you didn't so it shows how much you love me"  
" You are right in every way"  
The soup came.  
" Here is your soup madam and sir. Is there anything else can I get you"  
" Yes please. Can I have a glass of coke-a-cola"  
" Can I have the same please"  
The waiter came back with two glasses of coke.  
" Thanks" me and Leo said in unison.  
After we ate the soup the waiter came up to us and asked what did we want next.  
" Can I have the meal of the day please" I asked " Can I have the steak and chips please" Leo asked " Would that be with a side salad or beans or peas"  
" Could I have peas with that"  
" Ok. I'll be back with your food as soon as possible"  
Ring Ring I get it then I tell Leo that I'll be a mintue " Hello"  
" Hi Em its me Ella"  
" Why are you phoneing me"  
" I phoned because mum and dad have had fight and dad has left mum"  
" Oh no I'll tell Leo and I'll be home as soon as possible"  
" Okay love you sis"  
" See you in a few mintues"  
I walk back into Pillers " Leo we have to go"  
" Why do we have to go"  
" My mum and dad have had fight and my dad has left my mum"  
" Oh. lets go then." We get into the limo and the diver drives us to my house I get out of the limo run to my front door and push it open. I find my mum crying in the kitchen.  
" Oh mum. What has happened"  
" Me and your dad had a fight and he said that he would take you and Ella with him to China"  
" Why to China. Is it were his brother lives with his wife and children"  
" Yes. But I told him that he couldn't take you because its your birthday today and Ella's birthday is tomorro"  
" But why were you fighting"  
" It was because I told him I was pregent"  
" But you are not, are you"  
" Yes I am, and your dad thinks its someone else but it isn't"  
" Does Ella, Tiny and Molly know about dad and the baby"  
" Only Ella because Tony is out on a date and Molly is at a sleepover"  
" Ok. I'll ring dad see if I can talk him out of it"  
I pick up my mobile phone dail my dads number.  
After it ring for about 3 mintues, my dad answers.  
" Hello dad, its me Emily"  
" Hi Em"  
" Dad why did you leave mum when she is having your baby"  
" No! She isn't haveing my baby"  
" Yes she is, when the baby is born we will have DNA test, and if it is your baby you are comeing back "  
" Ok, but what if the baby isn't mine"  
" You can come and see us on the weekend and some of your money has to get sent to us"  
" Ok. See you soon!"


End file.
